DARK LOVE
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Apa kau percaya terhadap iblis? Saat kau memiliki keinginan yang kuat, kau dapat mengorbankan jiwamu demi keinginanmu tersebut. Keinginan apapun dapat kau raih! / Rated M for Blood Scene / KuroPika


**DARK LOVE**

**.**

_**By**_**: Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter hanya milik Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**.**

_**Rated M for Blood Scene in another chapter**_

**.**

_**Warning**_**! Anak dibawah umur jangan memaksa untuk membaca bila belum merasa dirinya cukup dewasa untuk menerima segala **_**scene**_** yang mungkin akan menjadi hal yang tak patut ditiru.**

**.**

**Sudah lama ya aku tak mampir di fandom ini? Apa kabar semuanya? Masih ingat aku?**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

**.**

**.**

_**Itadakimasu**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manik _sapphire_ itu terbuka penuh kejut. Keringatnya mengucur sangat deras melewati rahang pipinya. Rambut pirang itu mulai terlihat lepek dan berantakan.

Mata itu bergelut, penuh perasaan cemas dan takut yang menguar kuat tanpa tersirat dalam _sapphire_-nya.

_**Aku selalu mencarimu dan kupastikan aku akan selalu menemukanmu**_

Berulang kali ia menarik nafas, menghembuskannya dan berusaha meraup oksigen secara rakus.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi, tangannya juga sangat dingin, tanda ketakutan memang sangat teramat menguasainya dengan kuat.

_**Kau tahu bahwa aku, sedari dulu selalu mencarimu, membutuhkanmu dan hanya dirimu yang kuinginkan. Bukankah kita memang saling membutuhkan dari dulu?**_

Ia menekuk kaki putihnya, memeluk erat kakinya dalam keadaan terduduk. Menundukkan kepala dan membenamkannya dalam lutut kakinya menjadi pilihan satu-satunya untuk menahan perasaan takut.

_**Percuma kau bersembunyi, karena aku selalu menemukanmu, Kurapika. Aku selalu mencintaimu, dan tak akan pernah aku biarkan kita berpisah —bahkan oleh maut sekalipun.**_

"Pergi," suara parau itu terdengar dari bibir merah marunnya. Menjadi wakil perasaannya saat ini —perasaan takut yang selalu mengejarnya dalam mimpi buruk.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Ia berteriak.

_**Tidak akan pernah aku meninggalkanmu sendiri, bukankah itu janjiku dulu? Kita dulu saling mencintai, Kurapika! Jangan menyangkalku lagi!**_

"TIDAK! KITA SUDAH TIDAK MUNGKIN BERSAMA, KURORO!"

Suara ketakutan itu bergema. Berusaha mengelak suara-suara yang terus merasukinya sejak setahun yang lalu. Membuat dirinya dipenuhi perasaan takut yang dalam.

Ia menutup telinganya erat, berusaha memusnahkan suara-suara yang membuatnya depresi oleh perasaan masa lalunya.

_**Kenapa kau menolakku yang sekarang?**_

Sesosok gelap tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan gadis bersurai pirang sebahutersebut. Dengan sayap hitam miliknya yang mulai ia tekuk ke arah tanah dan rambut gelap.

Mata merahnya menatap lekat _sapphire_ yang saat ini menatapnya takut. Andai dirinya masih memiliki hati manusia, ia tahu dengan sangat, bahwa hal tersebut pasti akan melukai perasaannya ketika menatap _sapphire_ ketakutan itu.

_**Berhenti menyangkalku, Kurapika. Kumohon. Aku berusaha menjadi seperti sekarang agar bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di dunia. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan paksa aku membunuhmu!**_

Tangan gelap itu mulai berusaha meraih tubuh mungil gadis _sapphire_-nya. Memeluknya untuk meluapkan perasaan rindunya. Walaupun hati manusianya sudah tertukar dengan hati iblis, ia tetap bisa merasakan cinta yang amat kuat terhadap gadis bersurai pirang kesukaannya —kekasihnya saat ia masih menjadi manusia 4 tahun yang lalu.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Kurapika menjauh. Mendekati lemari dekat tempat tidurnya dan membuka paksa lemari tersebut.

Ia terus mengobrak-abrik isi di dalam lemari hingga lantai tempatnya bertapak berantakan oleh barang-barang.

Ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan yang ia cari, ia tersenyum tipis.

Sebuah salib perak berantaikan tali 8 warna dan tergantung sebuah tulisan cina kuno yang khas.

"PERGI KAU!"

—dan sosok gelap itu pun memudar secara perlahan.

.

Apa kau percaya terhadap iblis? Saat kau memiliki keinginan yang kuat, kau dapat mengorbankan jiwamu demi keinginanmu tersebut. Keinginan apapun dapat kau raih!

.

.

.

Tapi, berhubungan dengan iblis atau mendapatkan sesuatu secara instan tentu akan mengundang hal yang buruk, 'kan?

.

Kurapika Kuruta tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan diikuti oleh iblis berambut gelap yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya —dulu. Pada saat itu, maut memisahkan mereka karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang seharusnya menimpa Kurapika (Dimana Kuroro dengan _gentle _mendorong tubuh Kurapika agar tak tertabrak). Awalnya Kurapika merasa sangat terpukul karena ia sangat mencintai Kuroro Lucifer. Namun, perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai dapat mengurangi perasaan sedihnya dengan bantuan teman-teman, keluarga, bahkan Killua Zoaldyeck yang mendekati Kurapika hingga ia bisa berpindah hati saat itu.

Namun, kejadian ajaib terjadi. Karena alasan aneh, Kuroro Lucifer muncul kembali di hadapan Kurapika Kuruta dengan sayap dan mata merah yang menusuk. Yang Kurapika tahu, Kuroro telah menukar jiwanya kepada iblis agar dirinya tetap bisa bersama Kurapika Kuruta —yang saat itu hampir mengganti namanya menjadi Kurapika Lucifer namun gagal.

Seharusnya, ia merasa senang. Namun, justru ia merasa lebih ketakutan ketika mendapati Kuroro Lucifer yang membunuh semua teman dan keluarga Kurapika —bahkan Killua Zoaldyeck

_**.**_

_**To Be Continue**_

**.**

A/N: Bagaimana? Ini hanya _TwoShot_ kok... hehehehe... Soalnya kayaknya ini lebih pantes dijadiin _prologue_ sementara. cerita asli akan muncul di _chapter_ selanjutnya. Cerita aslinya sedang dalam proses pengetikan 1/2 lagi kok :D cuma... _Writers Block_ mulai mau nyerang aku lagi huehue -_-

Oh ya, untuk menghindari rasa kecewa, aku ingin kasih _spoiler_ bahwa ini tidaklah _happy ending._ Cerita ini udah ada dari 2 tahun yang lalu, dan ide awalnya emang dijadikan_ sad ending_. Tapi, mungkin _happy ending._ (?)

_Mind to review?_ :D


End file.
